Media devices, such as a set top box, are configured to receive media content events from a broadcasting system. Non-limiting examples of media content events include movies, news programs, sporting events, serial comedies or dramas, and other program events that are communicated to the media device by a program service provider over the broadcasting system. Non-limiting examples of broadcasting systems include satellite systems, cable or other wire-based systems, or over the air (OTA) broadcasting systems.
The media content events are communicated to the media device in the form of content streams. The media content event may then be provided to a viewer in a continuous, streaming manner and/or the media content events may be stored by a user in a digital video recorder (“DVR”).
However, under various conditions, a service interruption may occur. A service interruption is a loss of signal resulting in a failed delivery or processing of the media content stream. For example, receipt of the media content stream may be interrupted or interfered with, such as when precipitation interrupts and/or interferes with the media content stream being broadcast from the transmit facility to the satellite, and/or from the satellite to the antenna at the user's location. Generally when there is such an interruption, many media devices are affected. As another example, a service interruption may result when a plurality of components of a broadcast system and/or a media device experience a partial or complete failure, thus interrupting delivery and/or processing of the media content stream. As yet another example, an internal error or recording conflict may occur in the media device, resulting in the failure of the media device to record selected media content.
Prior art systems may employ data redundancy schemes to improve the reliability of media content delivery. However, no level of redundancy will remedy a complete loss of the media content stream signal or a failure to record at the media device. Accordingly, there is a need to provide media content in situations where the viewer wishes to access previously presented media content that was lost due to service interruptions.